


Color coordinated Outfits

by ew_selfish_art



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, dumb teenagers, post monster hang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ew_selfish_art/pseuds/ew_selfish_art
Summary: This is going to be where I dump all of my PPG short stories for a while! And as hinted, the pairs are Greens, Blues and Reds.First up: The greens hang out on a couch after a night of monster fighting and town saving, one of them is working on replacing lost blood and the other just will not get off her damn phone. Sue me, its cute super-powered teen time.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Color coordinated Outfits

Greens fic, Darling

  
Most people didn’t understand the calm beneath the storm. Sure, they could predict the come down after things had exploded for enough time but, often their own judgement of the exorbitant energy prevented them from seeing the deliberation, dedication and conviction behind the peaks of power.

  
Buttercup was the closest to understanding him out of everyone, and that unfortunately included his brothers. Sometimes he looks at the group chat name he created for his weird little family and thinks that “Bathroom stall squad” is beyond apt. Brick never saw the intellect he shared with Butch just as much as Boomer never saw his half swung arm punches as empathy.

  
Most assumed that all of his energy, his desire to go, to achieve and to conquer were the chaotic fates that controlled his life. He’s a meme-lord not a philosopher after all. Buttercup was, again, probably the only one who ever realized his goals and could understand the path he took to get there. A small nod before a strong smack upside his head and he knew she got it.

  
So for all of those assumptions, his twitching habit and his muted appreciation for a dark haired super heroine, it wasn’t surprising to him that he ended up on the Utonium’s couch after the night’s monster battle.

  
She sat close to him, the slump of tired victory evident in her not-quite-lying down position on the long section of their L shaped couch. Of course, he was actually lying down, no longer bleeding but not completely healed on the smaller two seat portion of the same couch, and as such he was cramped in his efforts to avoid contact with her. He wore a scowl on his face, and he was sure that if not for the yet-to-be-scared-over injury on his side he would be twitching.

  
Buttercup wasn’t even watching the movie Blossom had put on the TV before she not so sneakily headed upstairs with his red-headed and not even embarrassed red-handed brother. Boomer and Bubbles were off god knows where doing god knows what cute couple-y cliché thing. More to the point, because fuck his brothers, he could not believe that the green-eyed creature next to him didn’t even respond to the jump scares happening right past the screen in her hand.

  
“Who the fuck are you texting?”

  
“None of your fucking business, Mr. I almost bled out so someone should stay with me so I don’t get bored and burn your childhood house down.” She didn’t even look at him as she said it either! Butch let his exasperation be heard with an audible incredulous gasp and finally her glare turned from Iphone to eye. Glee filled him as he knew well intentioned frustration filled her.

  
“Oh boo hoo Ms. Volunteer fire fighter, you could have left me to die but you chose to save me and now you have to deal with the consequences. It will make you think twice next time.” He jeered in the stupid humor that she knew to expect from him.

  
“Oh boo hoo you have to live long enough to turn in your group project on Monday that you haven’t worked on one bit. Better try harder to die where I won’t see you next time.” Her glare was firmly back on her small dirty ash coated phone. God bless those giant box cases was a thought that regularly had to have gone through her head, he was sure of it. He wondered what else he could predict going through her head.

  
“So cruel Butterball. You know where to twist the knife as always.” And then very dramatically “A hit, a hit, a very palpable hit! The Addams family is where you really belong.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

  
“You realize that line is from Hamlet, right? The play our blue-ass siblings were in last year?” she turned back to him, her turn now to be incredulous, an eyebrow arched with her gaze.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess I should remember it considering how happy I was that your sweet baby sister didn’t kiss my shitty baby brother on stage for a third year in a row.” Laughter joined him as he finished talking and it really sounded like bells in his ears. And not even the tinnitus kind.

  
“You’re right, you should remember it better, it was their best performance because of their disappointment in not being able to make out in front of the whole school. They really matched the mood of the play, Ha, I bet they didn’t even need to act to be as mopey as they were.” And as he laughed along, suddenly her phone buzzed again and she turned her green eyes away. No fucking way, he thought, who the hell is seriously taking up her time like this?

  
"Goodness me, why, look at this, how odd, wow, amazing, very intriguing, neat but not in a cool way, cool but in a very neat way-“ He started proclaiming, each interjection getting a little bit louder until she clicked her phone closed and whipped to turn at him.

  
“okay what the fuck dude.” It was a deadpan that he knew held passion, and hey, her phone was dark once more.

  
“I think I might be bored. Want to fight?” She rolled her eyes.

  
“Butch, you’re an idiot if you think I saved your ass just to murder you in my own home with tons of evidence. Besides, Blossom said this was your favorite movie.” She crossed her arms across her chest now and the way her head tilted did not indicate to him that he would have her attention for long.  
“You think Blossom knows my favorite movie? For real?” He deadpanned back to her, shoulders schlumped for dramatic effect as he lifted both brows.

  
“I don’t fucking know, its not like you and her don’t talk, you have like three classes together.”

  
“Butter-bitch, you really think Blossom would crawl her way out of a teacher’s ass during class time to talk to me?”

  
“Okay that might be fair, but I know you two talk. She knows things.”

  
“What things? What things could she possibly know about me better that what you know already? Butters you know this isn’t my quote favorite unquote movie.”

  
“Yeah so I know that your favorite movie used to be The Birds but like when the fuck do I see you outside of monster fights and injury repair time?” Her scowl went deeper. The urge to tease her for needing Botox in the future was buried under the urge to argue back.

  
“Used to be? Don’t give me that shit, you knew it was my favorite when Blossom turned this shitty jump-scare Halloween special on and you were just too much of a little bitch to fight your sister on it.” The adrenaline of getting to verbally spar made him sit up on his right elbow closer to her, his face now on the same level as hers and only a foot away.

  
“So youre just going to ignore the fact that you don’t hang out with me anymore and make this about my relationship with my sister? Youre the one being a little bitch.” As she argued him, her accusations got closer to his face as she also leaned in closer to him.

  
“And you thought I was an idiot for wanting to fight you? Look at us now! Fighting and all my organs are still in place.” He smirked but still declined on saying what she desperately wanted to hear and what he would hate to admit.

  
“Nope! Deflection! Yellow card- You cant fucking avoid my question twice!” She sat up, legs suddenly swung around the couch so her feet rested on the floor.

  
“Oh no? Deflection and Yellow card back at you, who the fuck were you texting?” Butch also made the motions to sit up, the quick movement almost made his face flash green as the nausea of moving at speed while organs mended caught up with him.

  
Her face however, turned red as she stood up and looked down at him, her strong neon glare now having a watery gloss over top.

  
“I was dumping Mitch and its of no concern to you! You asshole!” She practically shouted this at him now, and he felt like he’d been slapped despite her arms never leaving their canonical crisscross.

  
And even without Blossoms ice powers- the room felt like it dropped in temperature and suddenly the regrowing gallbladder in his side had a stone.

  
“Uh Oh.”

  
“UH OH indeed, don’t stick your nose in my business.”

  
The room sat in silence and a woman was weeping on the screen as a murderer turned the corner looking for her. The musical score was quickly ramping up but the acting certainly wasn’t. Butch debated how much he probably looked like the snot-nosed blonde in the film before deciding to try to cool the situation down with a little bit of honesty.

  
“…I’ve been avoiding Mitch. But youre always with him, so, you got second hand avoidance I guess.” Yep, honesty is the best policy. She had taught him that after he was caught with a ton of cash he had taken from the play-ground bully to redisperse back in 5th grade.

  
“Whys that Butch? What could he possible have said or done to get your headstrong ass to listen? I’d honestly love to know.” Even with this questioning, he was sticking to his policy, however lies by omission are pretty much the honest truth right?

  
“I mean it doesn’t matter if you broke up with him, so it just doesn’t matter anymore.”

  
“Youre seriously going to bro-code me right now?” Honesty, reminded himself, honestly?

  
“Nah, it just doesn’t paint anyone in a flattering light. No need to share dirty laundry.”

  
“So youre going to bro-code me now.” She was clearly getting to a boiling point, now he could see the signs of her emotional turmoil better than ever. Her fists were gripped beneath her arms. Her knees buckled and her spine stiff straight, one eyebrow was higher than the other, and her face really did say it all. Maybe omission is still lying…

  
“Butter-“

  
“I was your bro first! What the fuck is with you?” She slammed herself back into the couch, face first and into the pillows. The scream she let out was one heard through out the house.

  
Without time to stop her or say anything more, all four of the siblings were suddenly flown into the room and looking for the reason for Buttercup’s scream. When they noticed nothing but Butch looking desperate and Buttercup planking like it was 2010 all over again, four pairs of eyes rolled.

  
“Please be more quiet, some of us are trying to be productive.” Blossom quickly bristled.

  
“You guys gave us a fright! No screaming in the house unless there is a spider friend to be made!” Bubbles added in, empathetic as ever.

  
Buttercup gave a small grunt but didn’t move from her position and Butch gave a small huff.

  
“Don’t be an ass Butch.” Brick decided was necessary for his ear holes to translate as vibration into sound and into neural responses and into thought. What a prick.

  
“Yeah Butch, quit being an ass. And lie back down before your liver grows crooked” Boomer’s two brain cells weren’t far off in this situation, but it didn’t mean that he liked to hear it. Also was it even possible to grow a crooked liver? He doubted it.

  
And with every person getting to have their say, the pairs of reds and blues were back to their activities and into the background of his mind. Sitting in silence made Butch mull it over once more, and he decided that he was indeed friends with Mitch second. Also- fuck that guy, clearly Buttercup had to have a reason to dump him, and over text no less. She really was a terrifying woman.

  
“Mitch said I liked you too much and that it made him nervous. I thought it was stupid and he was stupid. But then you guys started going out and it made more sense why he said it.” Butch softly offered to the upside down puff.

  
Only turning her head from its complete envelopment in the couch pillows, she peered out at him with a single pointed eye.

  
Butch decided it was stupid to still be standing, and reassumed his position of lying on the couch, but not for concern over his liver. She watched as he moved onto the couch and when he was settled, her face a few inches from the top of his head.

  
“I thought Boomer was the Dumb and the Dumbest, why are you coming for his title like that.” She lazily spoke after a short while. Butch thought at this point that maybe the increase in heart rate was due to organ reconstruction. Right?

  
“I mean no, not ever, not even close, but still I thought it would be better if I didn’t make your boy- um- your ex-boyfriend nervous every time we hung out cause he was insecure.”

  
“His insecurity ruined shit anyway…” was all the response that came from her.

  
The woman on the screen survived the murderer in the woods, and honestly Butch had to give it to the actress, she was really doing the least with what the writing team gave her, which was already very limited. He breathed a sigh of relief when a commercial came on to remove her from view.  


His head turned to look up at the ceiling, he pondered for a moment for something funny to say but came up short. Then he tried in his mind for something aggressive, then crude and finally dopey but all of them would just sound sad. He signed again but to himself this time, and closed his eyes.  


He then felt something soft, very quickly apply itself to the crown of his head and then move away with equal speed. His brain moved like Usain Bolt through the Olympic hurdles trying to compute faster than Billy Gates what he had just felt.

  
“Did you just kiss my head?”

  
“yeah I did, don’t mention it.”

  
“Can I mention it enough to ask why? You’re the one who’s mad at me?”

  
“Dunno. You were being nice I guess. Now shut up and focus on organ growing.”

  
He decided with the ball in his court that for once he would stay quiet. But staying quiet didn’t mean he wanted to do nothing. He turned to perch on his elbow once more, but now with Buttercup lying down, his position situated his head above hers. Watching him move showed the apprehension and potential displeasure in her eyes, he could tell she was revving up and trying to predict his next move.

  
He leaned forward, and for a second, he forgot himself, and simply placed his lips on her cheek.

  
But after a heartbeat of recognizing himself, herself, their position, his lips and her cheek, he flushed red and blew the raspberry he had planned in the first place. Buttercup groaned in response, reaching up to wipe her cheek with her sleeve as Butch gave a single laugh and smile in her vicinity.  
“You’re gross but I’d rather hang out with you any day Butchie-boy.” She admitted this in a jovial tone, and this time Butch really did forget himself. Because his body moved forward with the smallest of energies and planted his lips over hers. She closed her eyes, and she pressed onwards in a way that he could have followed into battle.

  
His heart rate was as manic as his brain, but despite the storm surge of energy bouncing within him, Butch closed his eyes and leaned into her mouth in an odd calm of subconscious understanding.

  
Suddenly there was a scream but considering the new shitty jump scare movie had plenty of those, the pair did not separate from their steadily moving kiss.

  
They did however jump to separate as the heard a thump onto the floor in the same room as them, and after quickly jumping into the air ready for combat the pair saw only bubbles on the ground, apparently fainted at the sight of them. Three other super powered teenagers joined the room, and yet despite all of their preconceived notions, all their comprehension of the world, none of them could figure out what the hell was going on.

  
But maybe Butch really did run on chaos, because new organs and all, he had never felt better despite having never been so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! SO! Not going to lie to you, I've been keeping up with Leechee on the gram and I am just a sucker for some cute PPG shit. So I will slowly start posting some things here.  
> If you like it, comments over kudos please! Feedback is my everything.


End file.
